Great Titile to go Here!
by Drow Renegade
Summary: Rated for mild language. Borderline PG/PG13. This fic is done jointly by me and Luna Silver! Ok Tortallans as judges, lawyers, etc... murder case... us reporting? Two words... total chaos! Plus we make fun of the Tortallans in our own little way.


A/N: ok this is a bit confusing. so I'm going to set you all straight.my friend Julia who's penname is Luna Silver. I'm Jenn, my penname is Brooke Jaeman. together. We're completely insane!!! *sing and dance theme song comes on* Da dada dad a We're insane We're insane We're insane We're insane We're insane We're insane... We're IIIIIIINNNNSAAAANE!! *cane comes and takes them off stage* Ok here's the peeps in their "heading" order *crickets sounding and Jenn's cracking her head off people are looking at her thinking. what the hell's the matter?* what. it was funny??!! Anyway:  
  
I am Jenn: Deborah, the kid(he's on vacation. he won't be in this fic), alicina(she's very secretive so she wont really talk much or do much here) and Brooke (next chapie she's on holiday) are my alter egos  
  
Then there's Julia: Luna, Ranna, and Aurora (later) are her alter egos  
  
Ranna and Deborah are like complete rivals and every body hates Luna  
  
Ok soo this fic well. ok It's about what happens when the some people start murdering things, and then go to court for murder. with the Tortallans as judge, lawyers.. and other supporting roles! Total chaos? Maybe not. but with us on the case and reporting.. Hell yeah!  
  
Disclaimer: No, we are insanely jealous of TP! We refuse to admit that she's the owner! ~holds up a chainsaw to the lawyers~ and you can't make us! BWAHAHAHAHA!!! ~Lawyers fight back with the all powerful and legal judicial system~ NOOOOO! Ok ok! We admit. none of TP's characters are mine. Luna made us say it. We swear! Luna: I did not! You sinned that was wrong!  
  
On to the Story  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~$~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~# ~#~#~ ~ We are locked in the small foamy room . well two rooms we snuck a knife in and cut a whole in the foam~  
  
Jenn: ~staring out the window of the asylum~ God I'm bored  
  
Luna: Using a saviors name in vain is a sin! Why are you staring at the foamy walls  
  
Jenn: Am not I'm looking through the window  
  
Luna: There is no window  
  
Brooke: Shut up Luna!  
  
~Luna reads newspaper and eyes open wide~  
  
Julia: oh great here we go on another wild goose chase!  
  
Luna: Theirs murders about! People are sinning  
  
Julia: ~Eyes show hint o glee. Takes out video camera~ alright! Finally! Something to do with this baby!  
  
Deborah: whatever you guys do I'm out I'm sick of running around after nothing  
  
Luna: You don't mean break out of the asylum. but that's sinning!  
  
Julia: And you're a prep with a big nose, you disgust me! HEY! Ranna!  
  
Ranna: What now?  
  
Jenn: Ready to go do something fun?  
  
Ranna: Can I use my chainsaw?  
  
Jenn: No unfortunately.  
  
Ranna: Damn! Oh well  
  
Deborah: *gives the evil eye to Ranna* Fine I'm in!  
  
Brooke: C'mon we're gonna follow the murder case ~all huddle heads together to make plan of how to break out of the asylum~  
  
Deborah: Here's an idea, we break through the vents and climb through to the outside  
  
Ranna: Slight problem genius there is no vents  
  
Deborah: then the elevator slide, when they let us out for rehabilitation or for doctor visits  
  
Ranna: but that's so amateur. why don't we just burn the whole building down? *evil grin*  
  
Jenn: *scrambles around for the flap of foam she holds her matches in*  
  
Deborah: Does rubber burn? *silence* Then I guess we're doing the elevator shaft  
  
Luna: I don't like this at all  
  
All: SHUTUP LUNA!!  
  
(Later) ~We're dressed in black waiting for the nurse to come~  
  
Nurse: ~carrying straightjackets~ Ok you two it's time for another does of medication ~tries to put straightjackets on them but they escape and run down the hall~  
  
Julia: * before she leaves she shoves a straight jacket over the nurse* see ya sucker!  
  
~Mission Impossible music plays Dun Dun Dun Du-Da Dun dun Dun Dun-da Danana Danana Dana! They open the elevator doors when the elevators not there and climb into the chute then jump onto the rope and lower themselves down~  
  
Luna: oh Dear! I do hope no one decides to come up!  
  
Deborah: Shit! I didn't think of that!  
  
Ranna: Smart one!  
  
Deborah: ~glares, showing teeth, threatening to bite she also takes out her plasma gun* Watch your step! *she shoves the plasma gun next to her back*  
  
Ranna: Why should I? I like danger  
  
Deborah: Do you like death?  
  
Ranna: *silence*  
  
Deborah: That's what I thought  
  
~They're all wearing gloves ixNay nOay eThay opeRay urnBay (for those Pig- Latinly impaired: Nix On the rope burn) and they slide down~  
  
Jenn: It's the light at the end of the tunnel  
  
Alicina: *shields eyes* NOOOoo! Don't go towards the light!!!  
  
Jenn: Go away alicina!  
  
Julia: Or it could be the flashing light from the outside of the elevator  
  
All: Shit!  
  
Jenn: Jump!!! ~They jump, sliding through the space btw the elevator and the wall~  
  
Ranna: Once again our ingenious little friend nearly got us killed  
  
Deborah: Shut up. Luna did you get this on film  
  
Luna: ~nods~  
  
Deborah: Good... we'll be the next best thing to James Bond  
  
Ranna: then we won't be very good will we?  
  
Deborah: ~Teeth flash~ I happen to like James Bond! * holds the plasma gun closer to Ranna*  
  
Luna: Why do I have to film  
  
Julia: Because you're an insignificant being and we'll hurt you if you don't  
  
~They all see a little vent in the shaft and they break it open, and start crawling through it to the outside~  
  
Luna: Finally! Free of the insane prison in which held us captive for decades of time!  
  
Julia: ~cough cough~ Drama Queen ~cough~  
  
Jenn: But. we got free Jell-O! And we got to take cool medicine that made our heads spin!  
  
Luna: But I couldn't do any homework!!  
  
Julia: ~barfs~ I can't believe I have to hang around a prep!!! ~Hands Luna the camera~ anyway.. I want to be the announcer  
  
Julia: But I want to be the announcer!  
  
~big fight involving strong language and the use matches and stuff, nothing works so fist fight begins~  
  
Deborah: Here's Johnny! And Julia gives a jab to the left and Jen counters then swings a right hook. *starts talking faster* Jab punch hook jab jab jab jab hook counter counter. and the victor is. Jenn!  
  
Julia: Damn. ~mumbles~  
  
~video on and action~  
  
Jenn: here we are on some street in some state in some place looking for the mysterious murderers. here we find Officer Sarrasri hunting for clues  
  
Daine: ~talking to squirrel~ C'mon little guy, tell me, which way did the murderer go?? He's not talking to me!! Why isn't he talking to me?? WHY??!??  
  
Deborah: could have to do with the fact that in whatever way all you Tortallans always end up here in all the humorous stories that in this one you lost your gift through the passage  
  
Daine: ~blink blink~ why won't he talk to me? ~near tears~ All the animals just run. like.. Like. I can't say it! No! It's too horrible.. LIKE THEIR AFRAID OF ME!! ~echo all birds fly out of the trees like in the movies~  
  
Deborah: I wonder why. ~rolls eyes~  
  
Daine: But they've never done this before. it's like.. like. like.. I can't talk to them  
  
Julia: I think we've already gone over this.. They can't understand you, and your yelling so their afraid of you!  
  
Daine: BUT BUT WAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Deborah: Get over it ya cry baby!  
  
Daine: But their not talking to me!!! *eyes bulge and she grabs Deborah by the collar* you don't understand they aren't talking to me!!!!! *starts breathing between each word* YOU *gasp* DON'T *gasp* UNDERSTAND *gasp* I *gasp* NEED* gasp* TO *gasp* TALK *gasp* WITH *gasp* THEM *heavy breathing*  
  
~People in the white show up. Deborah slyly hides a cell phone behind her back and grins~  
  
Person in white #1: So *snicker this person think *snicker* she can talk to animals? *roars with laughter*  
  
Daine: *glares* I can and I'll prove it to you *she starts squeaking at the squirrel the squirrel stares at her strangely and runs away*  
  
Peeps in white: *cracking up*  
  
Daine: *runs around punching and hitting the peeps in white* they can talk to me they can!!!!!  
  
PIW: *put Daine in a straight jacket, throw her in the truck and drive away*  
  
Daine: No WAIT!! You don't understand!! They CAN talk to me. they can!!! I swear!!! They talk!!! You just have to listen. My magic. it's.. Ranna: Sucker!!  
  
Julia: They were so busy cracking up about Daine they didn't even notice we escaped!  
  
~Away in the White Car~  
  
PIW#1: Hey. wasn't that the two girls who escaped?  
  
PIW#2: Yeah. drive faster we didn't see anything!!!  
  
PIW#1: We're FREEEE! Luna: You know cursing is evil I dust hate cursing because people who curse are bad and something will definitely happen to them because they need to get what they disserve.  
  
Ranna: You know Luna all that talking must make you thirsty. how would you like a nice drink *hand Luna a grenade*  
  
Luna: *opens the "can of soda"* *explosion*  
  
Ranna: Damn it Debbie stop messing with my grenades, we'd have been rid of her  
  
Deborah: Shit!! Hey wait. don't call me Debbie!  
  
Jenn: anyways.. Now that the lead detective's gone we'll have to take over the case ourselves BWAhahahahahaha*cough cough cough*  
  
Luna: You mean like Nancy Drew and the Hardy Brothers?  
  
Julia: Who?  
  
Luna: In the books, honestly you should do you homework it was on the Summer Reading List!  
  
Julia: Oh. who?  
  
Julia: Anyways we were thinking more along the lines of spies. like James Bond  
  
Luna: Who  
  
Jenn: Watch TV it's good for you!  
  
Ranna: anyways let's stop arguing and find the dirty culprits  
  
Deborah: I bet I'll find them before you Ranna!  
  
Ranna: No! I'll find um 'fore you!  
  
Deborah: No! I will!  
  
Ranna: I will!  
  
Deborah: *grabs flamethrower*  
  
Ranna: *Grabs matches.. Looks at flamethrower.. Grabs chainsaw* I knew I'd need this!  
  
Both: GRRRRrrr!  
  
*They both charge at each other, but Luna makes Ranna back off*  
  
Luna: You two should stop hurting each other one of you could get killed! And that would be wrong!  
  
Ranna: *mumbles* that's the point!  
  
Julia: *looks at the camcorder on the bench that's been filming the fight. evil grin*  
  
(LATER)  
  
Jenn: And here we are turning this corner. *she did this like every corner so far* Julia: Aw! Shut up all ready! *takes mic* I'm taking over!  
  
Jenn: *gasps*  
  
Deborah: Oh don't tell me you're turning into Luna on us.. You'll be worse than her!!!!  
  
Luna: *high pitched girly scream*  
  
Deborah: *covers ears* Ow! I withdraw that past statement  
  
Ranna: Man! That's a filthy bag of blood and guts!  
  
Deborah: Really? I wanna see!!  
  
*an unidentified body lies mangled on the ground. who's is it?*  
  
A/N: DUN DUN DUN!!!!!! BWAHAHAHA!! We love cliffhangers. you'll only find out if we get 7 reviews. flames are accepted. This chapie wasn't that insane. we're on medication right now so the story wasn't that good but the stuff with Daine was the funniest don't you think? It'll be great when we get into the courtroom. (Wait a few chapters) because there, there'll be a ton of TP characters. so we can make fun of all of them at once!  
  
PS: Who do u think should be dead. we already have a few positions laid out so if its one of them we cant use them but if we get a popular trend we'll most likely have them as the dead guy! 


End file.
